


Take a breath

by saynomore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dorms, Drunk Sex, Late at Night, M/M, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saynomore/pseuds/saynomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had been high strung all week just thinking about the last time Liam came in with sad eyes and slurred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a breath

“Zayn.” Liam rasped, knocking heavily on the other side of the door. “Know you’re in.”

Zayn drew in a slow breath and closed his eyes, counting back from fifty five. He was on the tail end of his high, and the last of the smoke wisped around his head in a halo. 

The knocking went on for a bit, and then a resounding thump sounded against the door. He imagined Liam’s form hunched on the ground, back against the door with his head in his hands. 

“C’mon, Zayn, I saw Niall on m’way up. Told me himself you were.”

Feeling collected, Zayn lifted himself off his desk chair and made his way around the heaps of laundry and discarded pencils of the dorm’s cramped floor. It was fine. He was fine. He’d help Liam back to his quad in the freshmen circle, would make sure someone kept an eye on him in case he threw up.

Liam rattled the doorknob one last time before Zayn opened the door completely. His eyes were drooped and hazy, expression soft and begging. Wrestling fingers cupped the bottom of a gray henley that Zayn vaguely remembered picking out with his mum before the semester started. Shit. Liam was taking his clothes now. 

“Thank you.” Liam mumbled, voice muting when his mouth hit Zayn’s shoulder as they hugged. “Din’t know where else to go.”

“You could’ve gone to your own room.” Zayn suggested, but Liam was already stripping off his shirt and climbing in Zayn’s bed. 

The way he looked at that moment, hair pillowed against the grey sheets and eyes blown out, shirtless, with chorded muscles and blond hair-

Zayn had been high strung all week just thinking about the last time Liam came in with sad eyes and slurred words. The last bit of restraint he had been holding gave way when Liam beckoned him over.

He climbed on top of Liam and his glasses fell and hit him in the chin, but Liam simply brushed them aside. There was a moment of pause when Liam looked up at Zayn and cupped his forehead in his hand. “Been smoking?” Liam asked, and leaned up to kiss him. They didn’t do that, though, and Zayn pushed him back against the mattress more roughly than he intended to. 

“Turn over.” Zayn urged, nudging Liam’s shoulders to the right. He had a litany of tiny brown marks speckling his broad back. Zayn instead fixated on the wall above Liam’s head, not hesitating to push two fingers in. The way he felt was somehow new every time, and it always shook Zayn’s steady head around. Liam immediately dipped his back and head and twisted into the pillow, panting harshly. His arms were folded in an x above his head, allowing Zayn to take complete control. When Zayn pushed in a third finger, Liam moaned and bucked back just as hard. 

Pulling off of Liam’s body, Zayn lubed and slicked the condom down as quickly as he could. The feeling was burning through him like the embers of his last blunt and when he made contact, the room ignited. 

Liam set him on fire. 

Slow thrusts picked up speed as Liam let him set a pace, working back against him like clockwork. Zayn reached under Liam’s chest and pushed their torsos together, causing both of them to cry out. Liam fell completely forwards onto the bed, no longer attempting to brace himself up against the weight of Zayn’s thrusts. 

He angled deep and Liam keened, working back against Zayn to reach the spot again and their hips sang. The pace they were keeping turned sloppy and fast as Liam moaned into the pillows. 

His orgasm was building up in his stomach and he pulled out almost all the way.

“Please,” Liam breathed. It was small and stoic and needy and the first time Liam had talked during. It sounded so far from the drunk, half conscious boy that had stumbled into Zayn’s room just a few minutes before. Liam came when Zayn pushed back in, bottoming out in time to his sheets turning white. 

And it all came down to this. 

Zayn knew that Liam would be passed out the minute he came back from the bathroom, lying across the sheets in the amber light. He also knew that Liam would look the other direction when Zayn sat down next to him in their psych class, and would be gone before his alarm clock could sound. He knew he wouldn’t hear a word from him until it was the ‘please’ at his door when the sky had been black for far too many hours. 

He came, pulled out, and threw the condom in the bin, pulling on a pair of sweats to venture to the bathrooms across the hall. It was as his hand was turning the doorknob when Liam said his name. It was barely audible across the hiss of the ac and slow bass line from Zayn’s speakers but was the clearest thing he’d ever heard. 

“Yeah.” Zayn choked, not turning around. 

“Thanks.”

“Sure.” Zayn managed. He still couldn’t bring himself to move.

“I’m sorry.” Liam must be biting his lip, or twirling his fingers, and Zayn could feel Liam’s desperate expression. 

“It’s okay, yeah. No worries.” He replied. 

When Zayn returned from the bathroom two minutes later, Liam had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ziamstateofmind.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback would be fantastic :)


End file.
